


Return to Xenon

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soolin finds leaving Xenon has unexpected consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Xenon

The group had never asked Soolin her age, or discussed their own - and, apart from Dorian she had never been with anyone for more than a couple of years.

Dorian did not count - and she had never considered whether what kept him the age he had been when he first came to Xenon might also affect her. Until she left Xenon, that was, with no intent to return.

At first she thought the discomfort she felt was the result of recovering from injuries acquired on Gauda Prime and the hard slog of winning the revolution. After a while she realised that it was more than that: her body was changing.

She asked Orac, wondering if she had caught some unpleasant disease.

'What you are suffering from is the ageing process.'

'Pardon?' Soolin was puzzled.

'Had you never wondered why you did not change physically over the many years you were on Xenon base?'

'Never really bothered looking at the year on the calendar,' Soolin replied. Though some of the Xenonites' seasonal festivals had been enjoyable - or best avoided.

'Dorian considered that he had sealed the gaps between the cave and his base but this was not feasible, and, to put it very simply, some of the gases and other substances of the cave were circulating through the base's ventilation system, and had an effect on all those inhabiting it. The sometime Liberator group were affected, but only slightly, given the relative shortness of their stay. You, however Soolin, had your life significantly extended. Leaving Xenon, however, the process cannot be maintained of itself.'

'If I go back?' Soolin speculated. 'Could you ... arrange a geological survey and find somewhere suitable? And, inform the others - let them have the same opportunity - to choose to do, or not to do.' She owed her companions this expression of loyalty. She added, as an afterthought. 'And find something appropriate to act as ... the equivalent of an energy sink: you know what I mean.' Life had to be lived, and there was much in all of their pasts.

'I will investigate the matter - and with what intent are you making the suggestion for the others? Your last statement is logical but challenging.'

'We have both worked with them. Now they have the opportunity to operate without being chased by all and sundry, I like them better - and I find their investigating interesting. Are those good enough motives?'

'Yes. How long do #you# intend to live, should a suitable place be found in time, and making use of whatever facilities are otherwise available? Dorian's arrangement could not stop the process of ageing entirely only delay it.'

Soolin thought for a few moments. 'What has been established will persist - even though there will always be people like Zukan and Servalan-Sleer-"whatever she calls herself now" to be dealt with? And those I know are free to choose their own goals?'

'Yes to both.'

She decided. 'Long enough to start on the new goals - and, to use your terminology, create a slightly larger or more memorable node in the pattern of infinity.' The concept #did# make sense - even if the particular influences faded rapidly.

'My intent is to maximise the creative influence of those I have worked with in the pattern of infinity, however indirectly.'

'Then I have no regrets - though there will always be one last thing I wish to do...'

'Now let us begin this pursuit.'


End file.
